The Stag and the Unicorn
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: Lily and James have a talk about their relationship under the stars one night but unexpected circumstances occur and the two of them must fight to save Remus. Dedicated to Mollie Jackson: HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY!


The Stag and the Unicorn

May 22nd was one of those nights when Lily Evans and James Potter could just be James and just be Lily to each other. They had planned to lie out under the stars just outside of the forbidden forest and see if they could find any interesting constellations.

It was on this night that Lily Evans decided she was going to tell her darling James her big secret and that she knew his big secret, and that whether he liked it or not - the two of them would be together for the rest of their lives because something about both of their secrets was linked. Now, Lily did not know why their lives and futures were linked, but she didn't care. She loved to bask in the comfort of knowing James would always be there.

"James," she started timidly, tilting her head slighting so that she was somewhat facing him.

"Hmm…" he responded, his eyes still gazing at the stars.

"I know about your secret."

He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to his side so that he was facing her almost completely and propped himself up on his elbows. "My secret?"

"Yes," she said a little bit louder, clearing her throat, "your secret."

James looked even more confused. "And what, prey tell, has the lovely Lily found out about the most rumored young man in school?"

"It's not a rumor, James. I know it's true. I've been watching you, James," she said, biting her lip. "I know about Remus and I know about you, Sirius, and Peter. I know what the four of you do and what you've been learning for the past three years. I'm one of the brightest witches in school, don't you know, and I have taken notice of these things."

James turned even paler than the moon. "I know it's illegal and I know it's dangerous - but with poor Remus being the way that he is, I just…I just couldn't bring myself to abandon the well-being of a friend to the authorities."

"I should tell Professor Dumbledore," said Lily sternly in an attempt to remain Head Girl.

"You won't, will you?" he pleaded.

She sighed. "James, I love you, but I just…It's my duty as Head Girl to report things like this…"

"Friends and love come before authority, Lily."

"That's your view of things, not mine."

Silence.

"Just promise me you won't tell him? Please?"

Lily said nothing.

James suddenly thought of something. "I'll tell Dumbledore about the time that you stole a quill pen from a Charms test," he said, playing her game.

She narrowed her eyes. "I did _not_ steal it…I had just forgotten that it was in the pocket of my robes…"

"And you didn't return it?"

"I didn't know I had it until I washed my robes!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"So, you won't tell about my mates and I being animagi and I won't tell about you stealing the quill."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "It's too small a price to-"

She was interrupted by a werewolf call.

James' eyes widened. "Oh, shit."

Lily was speechless. "You picked a night like tonight - a full moon to _lay out under the stars_?" she squeaked.

He gulped. "Um…"

"I can't believe you! We have to get inside now!"

"Remus should be in the Shrieking Shack!" exclaimed James fearfully.

"Well, apparently, he isn't!" said Lily, near tears. Lupin called once again. "He's getting closer. We have to leave now, James!"

James froze. "I have to get him to the Shrieking Shack," he whispered.

"What? Why the hell do you need to get a werewolf into a haunted shack? And what makes you think you can do that alone?" demanded Lily.

Before Lily knew it, a handsome stag was in front of her. The animal motioned towards the Hogwarts grounds. Lily shook her head 'no'. "I won't leave you," she whispered. "I can't just leave you to be eaten alive."

The stag stomped its hoof in frustration and moved towards her a little, backing her into the grounds a little bit.

Lily sighed and kissed James' nose. "Be careful," she whispered in his ear.

He nodded and ran off. She also started to sprint towards the castle, but she realized that the only thing she had was her wand - no magical key to open the big iron door.

James had the key.

Lily heard the werewolf call again - beyond the forest now - but then heard the distant groan of a stag in pain and a growling of a ferocious wolf. She covered her mouth and tears ran down her face without warning.

It wasn't long until she saw two silhouettes of a stag and a werewolf fighting down at the lake. She let her hair down out of the high ponytail it had been in all day and started to run. She thought about her animal form as she ran…

There - standing fifty feet from the fighting stag was a unicorn, so pure in white that she lit up the lake. Both creatures that were fighting paused for a moment --blood dripping -- to stare at such a beautiful creature. Only five seconds had passed before the gruff werewolf ran towards her. She reared up and charged her horn right into his shoulder before throwing the werewolf in the lake. Lily reared up once again at the top of the hill and shook the blood from her horn.

Both stag and unicorn charged to the doors of Hogwarts. They stared at each other for a moment before nuzzling each other. James changed back first, his wounds still bleeding. He had a large gash down his side and a thorn stuck in his left leg. She put her horn against both wounds, and they healed instantly. James cried out in pain for a few moments and then looked at his girlfriend.

She changed back quickly before hugging him. Lily raised her eyebrows and giggled. "I won't tell if you won't."

"I won't," he promised before kissing her. "But you're going to have to heal Remus tomorrow."


End file.
